The Power in a Dream
by Shinen no Hikari
Summary: Naruto timetravel/ strong Naruto fic. naruto timetravel my way. naruhina sasusaku. Naruto has a dream of the future that may turn out to be more than just a that so with the help of a "certain someone" can he fix it before it becomes reallity? find out.
1. Landing in Konoha

AN: Yo Shinen here and this is my second posted story –my fourth written one –and as with last time –even if it hasn't gotten there yet –it will have at least attempts at humor in it. That's about all I have to say and read at your own discretion it is rated as it is for mild to heavy language depending on how I feel at the time of typing it –and heavy does not necessarily mean I'm feeling bad but probably the opposite. I don't know enough Japanese to put everything in Japanese like some authors so bare with the English that will most likely take up most of the jutsu titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and even if I said I did I have too good of a lawyer to lose a lawsuit so just try it you damn suits I dare ya.

And without further ado welcome to The Power in a Dream.

_**Chapter1: Landing in Konoha**_

Naruto and the teams that had gone with him to retrieve Sasuke had finally caught up to him and the team he had put together from some of Orochimaru's less loyal subordinates unfortunately that's as far as their luck went. Their four enemies had apparently joined the Akatsuki. This really complicated things because now team eagle were placed under designation to be killed on site even though that also meant the death of the person the mission was organized to rescue. Twenty minutes into the confrontation and the situation had only gone from bad to worse. Sure, Jugo had been quickly taken down by combined efforts from both teams and some heavy influence from Hinata's _**juken**_; Karin had been decimated by one of Sakura's punches; and Suigetsu had been killed by some of Yamato's mokuton and doton jutsu, but after that everything had just gone down hill starting with Yamato dying with a _**chidori nagiri**_ charged stab with Sasuke's sword.

At this point in time the only ones left were Naruto and Sasuke once again. They were going at it like a second Valley of the End- Sasuke using his immortal Mangekyou Sharingan and second level curse seal, and Naruto having three active chakra tails of youki- going after each other with speed and strength that no other shinobi in the world could even hope to see let alone match. They were even preparing their final jutsu- the _**flapping chidori**_ and _**youki oodama rasengan**_. As soon as they made contact Naruto began pulling back on the power of the rasengan and the chidori began ripping through Naruto's arm until it went straight through his heart. Sasuke was horrified by this he had started this chidori-rasengan struggle because he knew Naruto would have the advantage and he wanted to die by the hand of the one person he considered worthy of killing him, his best friend. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have the heart to kill his best friend even with all of the horrible deeds enacting upon him by said best friend.

Naruto wakes up in a cold sweet the sun beaming down on his small twelve year old body. He dragged himself out of bed over to his calendar and looked at the calendar to see that it was the morning of the graduation exam. "Whew it was all a dream. That means no shark men, no lazy senseis, no cranky drunk gambling grannies as Hokage, no pervy sage, gramps isn't dead, no red haired sand demon kids (although he was slightly disappointed about losing his sand friend), no snake bastard, no being friends with Uchiha-teme, and best of all no KYUBI! But, I guess that means I still don't have any friends or people who understand me, no family, and I guess the 4th really isn't my father." Naruto thought out loud beginning to become sad as his thoughts continues. "Oh well that's never stopped me before today's the day I graduate and then I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically- waking up the bastards he has for next door neighbors in his dump of an apartment. (Don't worry readers that is the only time I'm planning on using Naruto's early obsession of the word believe it.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile in the original time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I just killed my best friend. I won't live with this stain on my hands." Sasuke said raising his sword to his throat so he could slit it when all of a sudden it became to hot to hold.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Madara damn you! This is your entire fault!"

"It's your fault that we lost the Kyubi. This is your mess so you'll be the one to clean it up. I'll use the dimensional rip created by the mangekyou to send you back in time to when you became a ninja with all the power you currently possess so you better not screw up this time, Because I won't be so merciful next time!" and before Sasuke could do anything in protest he found himself in his twelve year old body, with his headband on, walking out of the academy. He shrugged and decided to walk and start making plans for the future. Half-way home he decided to see how Naruto graduated. He'd always been slightly curious but had never found out and now was his chance. So he made it back to the academy in order to begin tailing his best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back With our Favorite #1 Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted at his favorite at his favorite student- and little brother figure- and a dead looking clone of said student.

"Come on Iruka give him a break I mean he did actually make a clone and it is his third try."

"No Mizuki everyone else made at least three perfect replications, while Naruto could only make one, and look at it, it's pitiful."

Naruto just stood there not with a look of disappointment on his face as one would expect, but actually it was more like a look of extreme confusion as he was experiencing an odd sense of déjà vu. 'This all seems so familiar I think it all happened in that dream, but seriously it was just a dream wasn't it?'

"You're dismissed Naruto. I'm sorry." Iruka said after noticing he was still there.

Naruto nodded and walked away dejectedly with the depression of failing the exam finally setting in. He slowly walked out of the exam room and to his swing and began sulking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to Ex-Traitor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke noticed his best friend sitting depressed on a swing just sitting there by him-self sulking. 'I thought he passed. Oh well. Better go cheer him up.' But before he went over there he made a quick sweep with his sharingan and he noticed two very interesting things, 'Looks like our little jinchuuriki has his own little stalker and a fangirl- hold on how come his fangirl is too shy to attack him while I get all of the psychotic chicks in the village that try to rape me when ever I get too close. Kami must hate me. Well at least there's someone in this damn village capable of thinking for them-self and someone to love that idiot. Good luck Hinata your gonna need it with that dunce. I swear he's got air for brains maybe that's why his affinity is to wind. But why is that bastard Mizuki going to Naruto. Mizuki always hated Naruto. Now I'm really going to have to keep a close eye on Naruto to make sure Mizuki doesn't do anything to Naruto.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Ex-Traitor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it I've been chasing Naruto for hours and it's already dark but he hasn't done a thing except getting his prank gear. I guess I should just- wait what's this he's headed to the Hokage tower! The old man should've already gone home by now, what's he doing.' Thought Sasuke as he continued to follow Naruto all the way to the inside of the tower. Sasuke was impressed at how easily Naruto made it through the tower past chunin, jounin, and ANBU in the building set to guard the tower at night until he ran into a big problem. The Hokage. Ten seconds later the Hokage was out cold on the floor, a large amount of blood flowing from his face, and Sasuke laughing his ass off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran into the clearing that Mizuki told him to meet him in and unrolled the forbidden scroll to the first jutsu _**Taiju Kage Bunshin **_"Damn why the hell does everything in that dream keep happening outside of it. Maybe I should start experimenting some dream memories, but I should learn this and see what other jutsu I can find." So he quickly relearned the _**Taiju Kage Bunshin**_ _**no jutsu**_ and used them to learn some of the other jutsu before Iruka got there. By the time Iruka did get there he was able to learn a few extra jutsu including _**Shadow Stealth, Chakra Sleep, Chakra Nourishment, Shuriken Kage Bunshin, Kunai Kage Bunshin, **_and the most picky of them all _**Biju Chakra Refill **_and a few different types of seals as well as a few variations of _**Kage Bunshin**_ all of which Naruto knew he could use to help him with all the training he was planning to go through.

Unbeknownst to Naruto an ally hid in the shadows watching his training and deciding to stick around to watch the show. Once Naruto got the _**Biju Chakra Refill**_ written down just in case his dream was correct about Kyubi as well and he could use the jutsu-Iruka appeared.

"Naruto! You're in a lot of trouble!"

'Figures it'd be right about this part to.' "You caught me Iruka-sensei and I only had enough time to learn one jutsu." 'Well it technically wasn't a lie since only one of the jutsu I learned can be demonstrated.'

"What do you mean?"

"But since I did learn a jutsu I still pass right."

"Hold on who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei did!"

"Mizuki?"

"Sensei lookout." Naruto shouted making his favorite, or at least soon to be favorite, cross shaped hand-seal and called out, "_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ creating a clone between Iruka and the kunai dispelling the clone while knocking down the kunai.

"I'm impressed Iruka you were able to find him before even I who told him to meet here. And to you as well demon you were actually able to learn a jutsu from that scroll in such a short amount of time. Hand it over." Mizuki said appearing on a higher branch.

Upon seeing this hostility towards his sensei and his best friend, Sasuke immediately snuck behind Mizuki and prepared a large number of kunai and shuriken in order to eliminate Mizuki if he's too much for Iruka or Naruto.

"Mizuki!" Iruka said venomously, "I should've known Naruto no matter what you do don't give him that scroll! Protect it with your life if you have to just keep it away from Mizuki."

"I'm guessing your working for Orochimaru." Naruto stated. This had everyone stunned.

Sasuke's thoughts-'why didn't I know about this and how does he know.'

Iruka's thoughts-'Mizuki! That traitor.' Typical Iruka thoughts.

Mizuki's thoughts-'That damn demon how does he know no matter I'll just have to return the favor.' "Hey brat if you give me that scroll I might tell you why everyone hates you."

"You wouldn't do that now would you I mean that would be breaking the third's law." Naruto said ad his reply to that comment.

"Wha-", said Iruka and Mizuki. While Sasuke was just smiling smugly.

"Let me guess the Kyubi was sealed in me wasn't he."

"I'll kill you demon!" Mizuki declared hurling a fuma shuriken at Naruto who simply created another _**Kage Bunshin**_ and hurled it at the shuriken like a living- or semi-living- projectile and when it got close enough it intercepted the shuriken and prepped it for close range combat by folding it back up in order to use it like a giant kunai. As he did that Mizuki pulled out his other fuma shuriken to defend himself and he began a close range battle with the clone only using fuma shuriken. As his clone distracted Mizuki Naruto used the _**Taiju Kage Bunshin**_ _**no jutsu**_ to surround Mizuki and by the time he finished his kage bunshin opponent he looked up to find he was surrounded by Narutos and became stunned at the size of the army even Iruka was surprised at the sheer number of solid clones especially when this was the student who couldn't even create one simple illusionary bunshin. Even Sasuke was a little surprised- albeit not as much as the senseis. He had thought that Naruto had had to train at least a little bit before he was capable of making that many clones. However Mizuki was further stunned when instead of all the clones attacking at once only 6 clones left the crowd one of which launched himself into the air while the other five surrounded him and kicked him from all sides sending him into the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles chapter 1: Na-ru-to Uzumaki barrage." Naruto called out as he sent a boot to Mizuki's head sending him hurtling back to the earth below before a clone flew straight at him as it called out, "chapter 2: Uzumaki hurricane" and grabbed a hold of Mizuki's ankles and spun him around in numerous circles before sending a speeding and very dizzy Mizuki back to the earth below once again, but before he crashed he heard a call of, "chapter 3: down with a bang," that came from a clone shooting from the top of a huge tree that was used as a catapult. The clone slammed into Mizuki and held on altering Mizuki's course to where he slammed into through three trees before making contact with the ground at which point the clone exploded- as only an exploding clone or paper bomb wrapped clone can- leaving major burns and bruises all over Mizuki and leaving him unconscious inside a decent sized crater.

Sasuke was stunned, 'Naruto shouldn't have the knowledge of the Uzumaki barrage or Uzumaki chronicles for at least another six months. And these other jutsu- he never used exploding clones and as for the Uzumaki hurricane he never used it either although it looks highly reminiscent of one of the attacks he performed against me at the valley of the end. Maybe they are the same just last time he never got around to naming it. That's enough investigation I need to start training again. If I'm going to be able to destroy the leaf and save Naruto at the same time I'll have to be at least four times stronger than last time. And then I'm also going to have to deal with Madara, and he's far stronger than I am.' And with that thought Sasuke left for the Uchiha mansion in order to prepare for a week of hard training.

"Damn I guess I went a little too easy on him sigh oh well."

'Amazing he just completely man handled Mizuki- a chunin level shinobi- and he doesn't even look winded,' "Naruto come here for a second."

"Yeah sensei?" he questioned as he made it to his sensei.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say to."

"Al-Alright sensei." Naruto said confused and knowing at the same time.

He felt the weight shift on his forehead and heard his sensei say, "You can open them now." And when he did he saw Iruka holding his head band, "Congratulations you are now a genin come back to the academy in a week for team assignments, but until then how about I treat you to some Ichiraku ramen in order to celebrate your graduation."

"ALRIGHT!!"

An: well there is chapter 1 if you want the jutsu list you'll have to send in a review saying so because as of right now I'm too lazy to type it up. Yes the title of this chapter was named after a song title- Landing in London by three doors down- and every chapter in this story will be named after a song that I think has at least some relevance to the said chapter. Well that's it for me if you want to comment go right ahead and review but I can't promise that I'll respond- or even pay attention to it in the case of flames- so do such of your own free will. Before I forget I'm starting a poll for this story already and if you want to reply to it do so in your review.

Alright the poll is during the first part of the chunin exam what do I need to have Naruto do?

Choices:

Cheat using kage bunshin

Nothing like what happened in the anime

Give Ibiki a completed test with all the right answers through a genjutsu

Vote as many times as you want but these are the only choices you'll be given you'll have until the chunin exams to vote for this so use your time wisely. Well that's all for today so see ya around.


	2. The One Forgotten

AN: Yo I'm back and to all you Sasuke haters don't worry he won't be back till next chapter

AN: Yo I'm back and to all you Sasuke haters don't worry he won't be back till next chapter. Now I know a lot of authors don't do this but I'm going to anyway. Unlike most authors I'm adding in the meeting with Konohamaru even though it seems like filler. Also for all those who hate the filler episodes more bad news I'm adding those to. But it all has a reason. All of my fillers will be used for character development and there will be some fillers left out. Also someone will be going to Orochimaru but I won't be telling you who.

Disclaimer: already did it so sue me if you want another.

And without further ado onto the story.

_**Chapter2: The One Forgotten**_

The next day Naruto thought of the previous days dream he had never had a dream like that not even during his last night's sleep. As soon as he'd gotten home he began meditating until he was finally able to contact the Kyubi.

/Flashback\\

Naruto finds himself in an area that looks oddly enough like a sewer with red and blue pipes. An area he specifically remembered visiting a few times in his dream. He followed the path that he could recall led to the Kyubi's cage in order to go and consult with the Kyubi.

"**I've been expecting you kit."**

"Kyubi tell me something. You're a demon who has been around for centuries maybe even millennia. What was that dream all about?"

**"It was not entirely a dream. It was a vision of your entire future brought about by my power and triggered by something that occurred in said future and because of this trigger not being used again –since it did die- the vision will never occur again. So capitalize on the good fortune that you have seen these things and use this knowledge to your advantage."**

"I will, but first you must promise to grant me your chakra anytime I call for it in order to protect Konoha or anyone else also I want you to tell me what triggered the vision."

"**As far as my chakra goes I might as well, but I couldn't tell you what triggered your one vision if I wanted to since I don't even know what it was." **Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this news. "**What I know I have nine tails, but do I have nine heads now to or something."**

"It's just I never expected for you to agree so whole heartedly I mean you did try to destroy Konoha didn't you."

"**Well yeah. But what position did you think I had before that little incident? Huh. I was the guardian of the Land of Fire. Also there is the little fact the leader of Akatsuki, who put me under a genjutsu that forced the attack. You can't exactly hold me accountable for what I do under the influence it's not like you hold others accountable –at least not entirely –for what they do under the influence. Besides what am I gonna do with that chakra I might as well give it to you seeing as I really can't use it for myself -not I here anyway. Just to let you know the guy who forced me to do this was an enemy of Konoha long before he put me under a genjutsu that forced me to attack your village seeing as he is the guy who killed the Shodaime Hokage."**

**"**Okaaaay."

"**You have no idea who I'm talking about do you kit."**

**"**Not a clue."

"**Huh. Never mind kit. Just go train or something I'll give you my chakra.**

"I'm on it!"

/End Flashback\\

Thus Naruto is found in the most feared training ground. Training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. Why did he come here? Because it has the biggest trees in the entire village and a river running through the center. All perfect for chakra control exercises. He immediately found the tallest tree in the forest so that he could begin the tree climbing exercise, but first he stopped to think, 'hm let's see I want to get this in an hour and it took me a week to get this done last time so time to figure out how many clones I need.' And with that he took out a kunai and began doing calculations in the dirt, as soon as he got the equations down he looked back and thought, 'Screw that! I'll just make a thousand clones and see where I go from there.' And he did just that.

55 minutes later, 'whew perfect mastery of tree climbing, but man am I beat thank the kamis I have this.' He thought as he pulled out a scroll that had a jutsu written on it. After a few minutes of reading he put the scroll away and called out _**"Biju Chakra Refill"**_ and tapped into Kyubi's youki reserves in order to resupply his own –currently nonexistent –natural chakra reserves. He then created another thousand clones and began trying to water walk.

Less than 10 minutes later he could walk on water with relative ease even when he wasn't paying attention to the water itself. "Well that took less time than expected. Now what to do next? I guess a good idea would be to get my rasengan back, but first I need better focus, control, and efficiency if I really want to make it useful. Hm and I think I know just how to do it, but first…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx To the Hyuga compound xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had just woken up and was currently heading to the Hyuga training ground in order to begin her relaxing morning katas. She had just left her room when all of the sudden a very familiar face appeared dropping down from the ceiling and standing inches from her face.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly and… she was out like a light, "Damn it. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait till she wakes up."

/1 hour later\\

Hinata woke up to see, the person she had fallen in love with a few years ago –Naruto Uzumaki –fighting off a good dozen or so cadet branch Hyuga guards men in a taijutsu only battle and he was holding his own –even though every couple of minutes he would stop, grab his head, wobble a little, and get back to the fight as if nothing had happened, or he might stop, make a handseal, and then he'd go back to fighting again.

"You seriously think you can beat us our taijutsu is the most powerful in the entire village as is our bloodline. Your control of chakra is too pitiful for genjutsu and even if you could use it the technique would obviously of too poor quality to not be seen through by these eyes. And your ninjutsu "Ha" that's a laugh you make seals, but they do nothing pitiful."

Naruto just bust out laughing before commenting, "You guys seriously need to hop off your high horse for a second and think. Your bloodline is easily beaten by a couple of different things that I could do. Your taijutsu may be good but mine is specifically made to fight against multiple opponents by fighting against multiple opponents. That is my taijutsu style's specialty and yet that is what you are setting me up against and hoping that you in fact maintain the advantage. Second, if you wanted me to use genjutsu you could have just asked I've been working on a few that are so traumatizing I doubt there are many people alive capable of facing them and not breaking down –and I don't mean seeing the Sandaime naked in the shower kind of traumatizing I mean the staring Kyubi in the face and not trying to piss your pants kind of traumatizing. Finally, whoever said my ninjutsu was targeting you? I've only been creating clones outside the wall and sending them to the training ground that I am currently using."

"What have you done to lady Hinata demon!" spoke another very foolish Hyuga guardsmen.

"What! She just fainted. It you'd pay a little bit more attention to her rather than to me you'd have realized a couple of minutes ago that she is currently wide awake and back on her feet good as knew." Naruto responded rather annoyed at the stupidity and rudeness coming from this particular guardsman.

"Liar! Just shut the hell up and quit feeding us you demonic lies they won't work on us we're too smart for them."

"This coming from an idiot breaking the law by calling me a demon. I don't see why I should get penalized for telling the truth. Ah oh well."

"I've had enough of your lies demon!" the same guardsman called going in for another attempted strike at his heart.

"STOP!" Hinata shouted tired of the whole incident. This occurrence stunned everyone to the point that they all froze in the exact position they were in as she shouted at them. "You are to bring this conflict to an end immediately and return to your posts at once." She ordered in the most assertive way possible even though her voice had dropped back down to its usual meek self.

"But Hinata-sama –"

"NOW!"

"Yes Hinata-sama and what about the demon."

"I will take care of my guest and as long as he is such you are not to speak to him or of him so disrespectfully."

"As you wish Hinata-sama." The guardsmen said as they bowed to her and departed.

"So what's with the change in personality all of the sudden?" Naruto asked walking up behind her.

"eep." Was all that came out as she was nearly scared to death by him sneaking up behind her.

"You're not usually this loud or this assertive."

When Hinata finally calmed down enough to speak she replied, "They needed to understand that you were my guest and were not to be treated so rudely, and I had too make it known over the sounds of your fight which reminds me I w-was i-im-impressed h-how you f-fought against th-them I've never seen a non Hyuga do so w-well against the juken style." She replied meekly giving a half-truth for the explanation and stuttering as she complimented him as well as beginning to blush. (This is a special author's note bulletin: Listen the only time I will ever have Hinata stutter is when she is trying to compliment someone because I've never heard her stutter as far as the anime goes or at least it's rare in the anime. Beyond that I apologize for the oocness of Hinata it's just that often times it feels like if I don't make her at least a little ooc then the story will never move –such as if she hadn't intervened I would have been stuck in that Hinata watching a fight scene for I have no idea how long –or in this next case it wouldn't flow the way I wanted if I didn't make at least a little ooc so again I apologize for ooc Hinata and also for this extended mid chapter authors note but if I didn't get it out now it may have never gotten out now back to your regularly scheduled story.)

"Ah I see and thanks for the compliment. No matter I came here to ask you a favor Hinata-chan." He stated unconsciously adding the suffix because his familiarity from the vision making her entire face burn a deep red.

"What would you like to ask me Naruto-kun?" she inquired blushing further at her own use of the suffix she chose.

He smiled at the thought coming to mind at the sight of her blush, 'Ya know she always did look kinda cute when she'd blush like that.' as soon as he got over that thought he answered her question, "I was wondering if you could use your byakugan to tell me where all the tenketsu on my body are?"

Hinata looked at him strangely confused by the request and replied nonetheless saying, "I'm sure I could, but may I ask why you want to know?"

"Well you see I'm planning on starting a training exercise for an extremely advanced jutsu that's difficult to master even in its incomplete form. In order to prepare for that jutsu I'm planning on using a modified version of a basic chakra exercise in order to increase my focus, control, and efficiency. I want to modify it by using large numbers of tenketsu instead of just one or two like the original exercise dictates."

"And said original exercise would be?"

"The leaf spinning exercise."

"Alright, alright, sooooo… when and where did you learn all this. You're not exactly acting much like you usually do."

"Well you'd be surprised what information you can hear from drunks, careless perverts, and occasionally listening to one of Iruka-sensei's lessons." 'I also heavily blame stupid foxes and mega pervy sages.'

"Ano if you say so."

"Well you could just mark them on my clothes and if that became too difficult, impossible, or just too much invasion of personnel space or private areas. So here is the chart you might need and if you could just make the necessary marks then I'll be out of your hair and can stop bullshitting you on information that is supposed to describe my level of skill."

"You mean you were lying to me?" Hinata whispered disappointedly.

"Only a little bit what I'm not allowed to have at least a little bragging time." He whined walking away and pouting in a corner. Hinata couldn't help but think he looked cute acting so childish and as such couldn't suppress the giggle that came up. She handed him the chart after she finished marking on it and he left. This left her very disappointed but she had to meet her father and he probably had some training to do anyway so she let it go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to training xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Two Days Later\\

A bush was found running up and down the river that runs through the forest of death as other bushes attacked it by throwing kunai and shuriken at it. Said bush was in all actuality our favorite hyper-active knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Man you got to see how stupid you look right now it is priceless."** Spoke the Kyubi as he laughed his nine tailed ass off. The Kyubi's ability to communicate with Naruto was in Naruto's opinion a negative side-effect of the _**Biju Chakra Refill**_ jutsu. "**I mean seriously attacking a defenseless ninja village- one immortal illusionist. Being sealed into a targeted and defenseless infant- one dead Hokage and a Shinigami. Watching said infant turned idiot run around a forest dressed as a bush running away from an army of bushes- priceless." **(Seriously think about it a bush running away from other bushes which happen to be throwing kunai and shuriken at the first one. Imagine that and tell me it doesn't look the least bit funny or at least weird. I'd be laughing my ass off and making jokes to if I was in Kyubi's paws (and I say this because he doesn't wear shows. Does he?))

"Stupid Fox SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled as he just barely dodged a kunai aimed at what is believed to be his head.

"**I was the king of hell once."**

"Shut up!"

"**Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clamentine…" ** Kyubi started singing.

Naruto –realizing that there was no chance in hell, which Kyubi apparently ruled over at some time, that Kyubi would ever shut up –began ignoring him so that he could focus better on his training which focused on chakra control, efficiency, and focus as well as kunai and shuriken accuracy, stealth, evasion, and taijutsu all at once. Currently there were only ten clones left out of the three thousand clones he had originally created for this exercise.

Two kunai were launched at him. He dodged one and caught the other one which he attached a paper bomb to and through it in the direction the other had come from thankfully destroying that clone in the blast of the explosive and flushing out four others heading towards the river in different directions. 'Interesting they teamed up against me and now they're planning on distracting me with a taijutsu battle while a sniper in the trees finishes the job.' Naruto thought to himself. As the first clone reached him so did the first kunai and shuriken launched by the snipers, 'stoopid' he thought as he dodged them and they instead struck the clone that was about to attack him and it dispelled as the two projectiles released the henge around them and revealed two more clones and the remaining -now five-taijutsu clones arranged themselves in a pentagonal shaped formation which then collapsed on him as the clones charged and the shuriken and kunai barrages began flying yet again.

He ducked under one clone and used it as a shield in order to avoid the projectile attack and dispel the clone at the same time. He then through the clone that was to his front left at the clone that was too the right side behind him taking both clones out at the same time. That ended up leaving him with two taijutsu clones and three sniper clones that he had to deal with.

Realizing this the snipers stopped attacking so no more clones would be caught in the crossfire and the taijutsu clones stepped back to reposition themselves so that there was one clone directly in front of him and one directly behind him each one drawing their own kunai and charging him. He quickly ducked under the front kunai which effectively beheaded the other clone he then used the kunai that was just about to be dispelled with no head to stab the clone in front of him through the heart. 'Itai. Talk about heart pain. Dang this is painful once the memories get back to me.'

As soon as the smoke cleared a lone shuriken came flying at Naruto. He quickly pulled out one of his own kunai and deflected it. It then dispelled a henge on itself to reveal another clone which immediately let loose a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Naruto dodged all but the last of these which he intercepted in order to return it to its sender.

Once that clone was dispersed a hail of shuriken followed, but all of these were either dodged, blocked, or weren't on a good enough course to get in the way to begin with and completely missed him. Naruto was disappointed at the clone lack of accuracy because that demonstrated his accuracy, but he didn't get to remain disappointed for long because not a second later he heard an explosion and a thought from a dispelled clone reached him 'Uzumaki Chronicles Chapter 4: shinen no shuriken bakuha.' 'Oh Crap!' he immediately charged his feet with an explosive amount of chakra sending him high into the air and away from all of the pressurized water blasts as well as the explosions leaving him with only one clone left to fight.

He knew it was a sniper so he took out six shuriken, a kunai, and some ninja wire. He then used the information he had received from the dispelled clones to prepare an attack that would surround and eliminate the last remaining clone. He simply needed the sniper to attack –and it was extremely likely that he would attack soon seeing as Naruto was currently suspended in midair. He quickly fixed that weakness by dropping a kunai, which was attached to some wire which he had tied to his finger, he then used his chakra to guide and embed the kunai in the ground. Within seconds another wave of kunai came flying at him. He swiftly pulled on the ninja wire to redirect his course out of the way of the assault and let loose his own shuriken surrounding and ultimately eliminating the clone with accuracy that was based on the trajectory of the last projectiles launched at him. He did all of this while maintaining full control of every single leaf on his body and each one of them covered one of his tenketsu.

'What to do now. I mean I've already finished my chakra training?'

"**How about the jutsu you were doing this training for?"**

'Huh.'

"**You know. The Rasengan."**

'…'

"**Give it a second it'll come to him eventually." **Kyubi said while bringing his paw up to his eyes in Naruto's mindscape as if he was checking a watch.

'RASENGAN! I almost forgot.'

"**You did forget kit."**

'Did you say something?'

"**Nope nothing at all I'm not even here."**

'I have to visit the Hokage.'

"**Huh??"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hokage's Tower xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi jii-san!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Could you by any chance get me thousands of water balloons at least 10,000 and an equal number of rubber balls and regular balloons please?"

"Why do you want them and why are you unable to get them yourself?" The old man was suspicious for numerous reasons mostly fearing one of Naruto's infamous pranks but also vaguely remembering his father getting a similar number of balloons at one time and not three years later he had become feared on the battlegrounds for developing the rasengan.

Noticing the Hokage's worry he decided to at least try and calm him down "Well I've kinda been band from my favorite prank shop which does in fact sell water balloons because they're trying to lie low a little bit so they won't be punished for supplying me with my materials for pranking ever since the Hokage Monument incident. As for why I need them it's just for training purposes. I recently found a jutsu that looks kinda cool and I'd like to learn it, but the training method requires a lot of balloons."

This only seemed to make him worry more and in a grave tone he remarked, "Be warned even with your stamina a recuperation techniques your body still needs its natural rest and nourishment and working yourself as deep in the ground as your doing can still kill even you. Also if your talking about the jutsu that I think you are talking about then you need to be very careful the training itself needed to master that jutsu is more difficult than even some of the most skilled jounin can handle let alone controlling then jutsu itself be very careful with it especially if you in up capable of using the jutsu."

"Don't worry jii-san I know what I'm doing." He replied in an equally serious voice.

"Very well Naruto I will do as you have asked." 'I just hope that you do indeed know what you are doing.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Forest of Death xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5,000 Naruto clones were each holding a water balloon and concentrating as hard as they could on said balloons trying to make them pop. To anybody passing by –such as the now hysterical Anko who was currently rolling on the ground laughing her ass off- it would almost look like he was trying to take a shit after being highly constipated for a months. Kyubi himself was laughing his nine-tailed ass off yet again but more over he was hoping that Kakashi would swing by in order to give Naruto an early _**Sennin Goroshi**_ in his currently compromising position. Sadly, at least in Kyubi's opinion, that did not happen.

1 minute later- Anko still rolling on the ground laughing and Kakashi no where near the forest because of Anko- one of the water balloons popped.

"What the Hail it's only been a minute and already the damn thing popped." Naruto said in his best fake black accent. (Which I expect wasn't very good.)

"**Don't you dare be trying to talk black."**

"Shut the fuck up you damn fox."

"**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time." **Kyubi began singing.

"No one wants to hear your life story Kyubi and besides don't you mean in the leaves of time not the sands of time." And that was Naruto's sad attempt at a comeback/ joke.

"**I watched the world go to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah."**

"Don't you mean the red side of the dawn –never mind." Naruto became tired of making bad jokes about that song being used to compare kyubi's life, and just got back to the second part of his rasengan training. Three minutes later his rasengan training was finished and he could create a perfect rasengan without the use of any clones, so he decided to spend the next few days working on his chakra, taijutsu, clones, rasengan, and his genjutsu.

/95 hours later- a.k.a. 4 days later\\

Naruto had been training nonstop for the past 4 days straight using his restoration jutsu and he had become a little bored with the constant routine and besides he could currently create an oodama rasengan with one hand in under 5 seconds. And that was just a fraction of the results from his training. He still needed to pick up his shinobi license so he decided to do that today. 'How do I want to take my picture this time around? I don't have the time for the face paint this time and it's not really my style anymore. I know!'

So he went, got his picture and took it to the Hokage, and just as last time- "Take it again."

"What!"

"You heard me take it again."

"Why it doesn't look that bad personally I think I was rather photogenic for that picture."

"There are many negative repercussions that could occur because you took a picture looking like the Kyubi no Kitsune." The Hokage countered holding up a picture of Naruto under a transformation showing what he looked like with the Kyubi cloak active with nine tails active, all nine of which were pointing at the camera. 'How you got the photographer to actually take that picture without shitting himself I must find.'

"But that's the point. If someone were to see something like that on my file don't you think they'd immediately believe that they've got the strongest ninja they can get? I mean if a ninja can imitate the Kyubi so well they must be strong."

"Take it again." The Hokage reiterated more sternly.

"Fine if you won't cave then you have forced my hand. I guess I'll just have to do this. _**Oiroke no jutsu!**_" There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared standing there was a 20-year old female version of Naruto with perfect "assets" ,if you know what I mean, covered in smoke. One look and Sarutobi was out cold.

As he came too Naruto dispelled his jutsu, "So is it official."

"Here you go." The Hokage said handing him his official Ninja License, not wanting to lose anymore blood to that jutsu.

Just then a cry of "Your mine!" was heard as the doors flew open and a kid –wearing khaki shorts, a yellow shirt, a blue scarf, brown spiky short hair, a purple helmet-looking-hat , and carrying a shuriken –came charging in the room. He got three feet before he tripped over his blue scarf. "Who tripped me?" he asked getting back to his feet and looking around before he found Naruto, "You, you were the one who tripped me!"

"How could I be the one who tripped when t only just moved from my seat and otherwise I'm way over here?" Naruto asked calmly as he rose from his seat and walked over to Konohamaru and lifted him up by his collar.

"How dare you lay a hand on the honorable grandson, Demon let go of him."

"I bet you'll think twice about hurting me now that you know that the Hokage is my grandfather."

"Huh I wouldn't care if the Hokage was your grandmother." Naruto said as he delivered a massive punch to Konohamaru's head smashing him into the ground.

"How dare you!"

"Shove it closet perve!" Naruto said flipping him the bird.

"Ebisu please take Konohamaru back to training for now, I need to speak with Naruto about something private at the moment."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Ebisu grumbled irritably tossing a quick and furious glare at Naruto before he finally left the room ushering Konohamaru out with him.

After they left he turned he turned back to Naruto and warned him, "Naruto you need to start eating and sleeping for real again and soon."

"What! But jii-san come on it's been helping my training immensely!"

"There's a reason those techniques are forbidden. People become reliant on those jutsu but you must they will never be as effective as real sleep and nourishment. Also speaking of your training. You'll never get anywhere if all you do is fight yourself the entire time. Sure you can find your mistakes more easily and improve on them but it would be a good idea to try and find sparring partners to compare yourself against and fight someone who's fighting style doesn't come to your knowledge as if it were second nature. Your current path should only offer the slightest of improvements. And you need a hobby because I'm expecting that now you are ninja you will stop pranking everybody so you'll need something besides training to occupy your time and don't want you to be training your life away and working yourself to death even adults find time to have some fun and you are now considered an adult. Also if you find the right hobby you nay find it easier to get a date and Kami knows you need help with that."

"Alright old man I'll think about all of that, but while you're giving me all of this advice you should think about training again maybe sparring with some of your top jounin and ANBU such as Kakashi, Gai-sensei, and Tenzou-taichou also try and come up with some new jutsu or something. Can't have our Hokage die because he was inadequate against an opponent of greater ability. Also I was wondering if I could borrow Tenzou-taichou from the ANBU for a little while in order to help me with my training since he's the only one in the entire village who can possibly offer the needed help."

This stunned the Hokage immensely since no one should know the names of any of his ANBU let alone one of his captains and so he was reserved to nodding dumbly in his stupor. "Well see you later jii-san!" Naruto called behind him as he jumped out of the open window.

Naruto then found himself wandering the streets of Konoha thinking about what the Hokage said, 'He has a point, if I spar against myself I know nothing of what I would do against someone else but if I spar against someone else I prepare myself for the real deal plus we might end up teaching each other techniques and if I choose the right ones then I might be able to better prepare some of my friends for the future. Let's see out of the Konoha Twelve who can I ask for assistance from. Sasuke is too much of a loner and even if he wasn't he'd be too busy brooding to be an effective sparring partner as well as he'd be too egotistical and arrogant to even accept an offer of help from me and all of his techniques are secret clan jutsu that he would be too reserved to keeping a secret to allow me to learn. Shikamaru's too lazy all though I might be able to trick him into practicing strategy with him and possibly teach him a couple of jutsu but first I'll have to learn a couple that he can learn with his lower chakra reserves. Neji will more than likely still have stick up his ass so there's no hope there. Shino's too busy with his clan to train with me and more than likely he wouldn't even need my help. Sakura and Ino would be too busy obsessing over, stalking, and attempting to rape Sasuke. Same with Tenten only more towards Neji than Sasuke and I have no idea how I'd even approach Tenten anyway. Hinata seems to be ready to help me so she should be first. Besides I don't want her to die like last time and her juken and Byakugan would be a big help.'

"**Not too mention she'll be attracted to you like the other girls would be to that bastard if he asked for their assistance." **Kyubi perversely remarked.

Naruto ignored the Kyubi and continued on his current thought path, 'Alright now for the rest of the twelve. Sai too busy in ANBU ROOT and still needs his emotions to return if before he can even be reconsidered as one of the Leaf Twelve in order to bring it up to the Leaf Thirteen. Kiba is still more than likely a punk who thinks he runs things and I'll need to correct that soon but now isn't the time. Lee will probably be busy with Gai-sensei, but I'm sure I can convince to at least try to find some time to help –and he'd be a huge help not just for me but for Hinata, with his knowledge of the juken from constantly fighting Neji as well as his mastery of taijutsu would be a great help for whoever else joins us –plus between his desire to improve and Gai-sensei more than likely training with the Hokage every once in a while he'd be more stoked to find said time. Also through this training I may be able to prepare Lee for a lot such as his fight with Gaara and his fight against that bone dude, but hopefully the future won't come to that. That leaves Chouji I'm sure he'd be happy to help and would love to improve so that he could be better prepared to protect Ino and Shikamaru. I could get him to become stronger and faster by putting him up against Lee and getting Lee to train him a little bit. I could also probably push him to the point of being capable of eating all three Akimichi food pills and surviving without the need for medical attention but again I don't plan on letting them get into a situation that's so dangerous that things come down to that.'

So with the training plan made he created a clone to round up the chosen friends and lead them to the forest of death and as quickly as they were summoned they were off to partake in there given task.

As soon as the clones were gone he felt the familiar chakra signature of Konohamaru and created a clone to look after him while he snuck off to train with his –now officially due to having everyone's consent –new training group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at dusk with the clone and Konohamaru xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konohamaru had just finished learning the Oiroke no jutsu as per request. It wasn't perfect but it was at least useable. He was at least able to transform into a naked woman that was at least moderately attractive and in her late teens –like 18 or 19.

He was currently enjoying a bento with Naruto's clone that had been prepared surprisingly enough by the clone itself as the clone wrapped up the days training with a lecture of sorts.

"Now Konohamaru I want you to use this jutsu wisely some people may never be affected by it, others have become so perverted that at this low level it would be useless against them, and others still have become so used to this jutsu that it won't work against them. Now your grandfather has not yet reached any of these categories but it probably won't be too long until he hits one so use it against him sparingly- another reason for this being we don't want him to have a heart attack because of this jutsu. Also the jutsu often lives the user vulnerable and in a compromising position after its use so if it fails you're completely screwed. And as with any good jutsu you must not only train to better your use of it but you must also train to make better versions of this jutsu as well no matter what you must do to further this jutsu you need to make it better."

"Hai bunta!" Konohamaru replied

"There are a couple of other jutsu that I'd like to teach you that are really kick ass."

"Are you serious bunta?"

"Yes, but unfortunately you're not ready for any of them."

"Aw come on bunta I'll try extra hard I promise." Konohamaru whined.

"I know you will which is why I will begin teaching you the preparation exercises beginning with the leaf spinning exercise." The clone then explained the exercise.

"Now remember to do that at the end of every day until you run out of chakra and then come back to me when you can do that without thinking and I'll explain the follow up step. You got that?"

"Hai Naruto Bunta!" Konohamaru cheered as he began to try leaf spinning.

No more than a minute later Ebisu appeared. "Your corruption is over demon. I'll be taking the honorable grandson back now so that we can get him on the fast track to becoming the next Hokage and possibly undo all the filth you must have placed in his mind."

"No I want to stay here with Naruto-niisan. _**Oiroke no jutsu!" **_Konohamaru shouted performing his new jutsu. Of course the mild transformation had little to no effect on the closet pervert Ebisu.

"How untactful!" as he said this he noticed Naruto performing handsigns. 'I wonder what he's planning…' "There's no point in performing a substitution jutsu since I'm not attacking… yet."

"_**Kawarimi!" **_'It's a good thing we just finished the training for the day.' Naruto thought as he came out of the replacement.

"Pitiful you can't even perform a simple Kawarimi."

"Just because it looks like the jutsu failed doesn't mean it failed. In fact I had used the jutsu to replace the clone that had been instructing Konohamaru all day with the real me."

"I don't believe you!"

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe me or not because I'm still going to kick your ass either way. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

"I heard you could use this jutsu but be fore warned I'm not like Mizuki, I'm one of the elite this pitiful trick is useless against me." Ebisu said as he walked into the middle of the 50 or so clones.

"I hate bastards like you who look down on other people and judge them based on things that are out of their control. I have no idea how guys like you ever became chunin let alone jounin."

"I'll show you how as I defeat you!" Ebisu called out as he pulled out two kunai and charged at the nearest clone.

"Please like I'd actually let you do that. _**Henge!**_" and before Ebisu knew it he was surrounded by hot, nude, blond women and he was out like a light. As Naruto deactivated the jutsu he turned to Konohamaru and said, "Now how'd you like that? I call it the _**Harem no jutsu."**_

"Bunta I've decided I'm not going to be your follower anymore."

"Huh."

"From now on we're rivals and you're going to have to beat me if you want to become the Hokage."

"Fine by me just remember what I said there are no shortcuts to becoming the Hokage you have to train extra hard everyday and do it so you can protect this village not just for the recognition of being the Hokage." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Osso!" Konohamaru said saluting to Naruto's back as he walked off and waved over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know this took forever to get out put at least I kinda made up for it by making this update about three times longer than the last. In all reality I've been kinda busy and that has made me too lazy to type this chapter up from what I have written on the rough draft. Don't worry I'm hoping that this will be an infrequent occurrence it's just I had summer camp for an entire week two weeks ago and it lasted a week in which I had to lead an entire troop of 38 boy scouts 24/7 for a whole week with next to no help and still keep all of the adults satisfied with how I did. It was mentally exhausting. Thank god the SPL is coming back I don't know how much longer I can hold out in his place. Also football practice or should I say hell is really picking up so now I'm physically exhausted to high school sucks especially when it's vacation time at least for me. Oh well! Sorry about that little rant but I love my excuses that make me feel more comfortable.

Anyway I know most authors don't dive into the meeting Konohamaru episode but I always feel it is necessary and it helped to use it as a transition chapter. Don't worry we'll get to the good stuff next chapter when Sasuke and Naruto meet up

This chapter's title was inspired by the song The Ones Forgotten by Simple Plan.

The poll from the previous chapter will continue to be open for the next few chapters so in other words the next couple of months most likely.

Well that is all I can think of to say so please review and if you like the story advertise it to other authors and readers I know I said I wouldn't become obsessed with reviews but it seems they are extremely addictive because once I got a few I couldn't get enough.

I believe that is all so until next chapter Ja!


	3. The Unknown Shinobi

**AN: **well this is the chapter where things begin to change and revelations are, well revealed to not only the characters but also to you guys the viewers. No the bad guys aren't shown and big missions aren't started but –you'll see!

Disclaimer: I've already done this enough times and I'm not doing it again you want one check out chapter. Now without further ado onto:

_**Chapter 3: The Unknown Shinobi**_

Sasuke spent the next week training his mangekyou sharingan much like how Naruto spent it training his chakra and his other skills, seeing as he was sent back with all his power from the previous life he didn't need the same training. Through his training he found that he had his brother's mangekyou sharingan as well as his own granting him access to the immortal sharingan just like Madara, but now he has to learn how to use it as well as he'll need to train it and the rest of his body if hopes to ever be a match for Madara himself seeing as Madara still has about seventy more years worth experience at least and with this time-travel ability, that he must have if he was capable of sending Sasuke back to the past then there is no telling how much time he really has on his side. If only he had the dobe's ability to use _**Kage Bunshin**_ at such a high level then he might be able to catch up to Madara –and these were thoughts that plagued him constantly during his training during which he also learned how to use all of his brothers jutsu that involved the mangekyou as well as he developed twelve of his own jutsu for his mangekyou: 4 of which were genjutsu, 4 more were ninjutsu, and surprisingly enough he was able to develop or more like unlike 4 more that remotely resembled taijutsu.

Currently Sasuke was getting ready for the team assignments including seeing all of those people from his past two-thirds of which never even mattered to begin and two-thirds of that last third he had killed himself including Sakura the one girl who ever came even close to gaining his affection besides his own mother –and Naruto the closest thing to a brother he had ever had since Itachi himself. He was wearing the same thing that he used to wear as a genin on the outside but ninjas have always been told to look underneath the underneath and that is just what you'd have to do to figure out how truly different Sasuke is. Sasuke was wearing the same shuriken and kunai holsters and hip pouch that he wore as a genin however this time they were completely empty. Instead he has three storage seals on each arm underneath his white armbands. On his right arm he had shuriken by his wrist, paper bombs a little further away, and then smoke bombs past that one. On his left arm he had his kunai right by his wrist, a few dozen meters of ninja wire on the seal below that one, and finally his long sword was in a below that one. In a seal on his back he had a seal full of fuma shuriken where he could get at them and pull them out from under his shirt at a moments notice. He quickly tied on his Konoha headband which he hadn't worn for years and he left the Uchiha mansion taking off on the roofs heading towards the academy completely ready for the day this time around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto was doing much the same thing as Sasuke. He was preparing to see his old friends again an act that was going to be far easier for him than it was going to be for Sasuke seeing as even though Naruto felt worse about team 8's death as well as his own team's death he had seen Hinata a decent enough amount of time during the off week and he wouldn't be seeing Sai or Yamato today so he would be able to prepare himself for the encounter until it came. And really he didn't bare a grudge against Sasuke –how could he when it was Naruto's fault for his own death in the first place seeing as he was the one who had pulled back on his own attack.

He was currently getting dressed and much like Sasuke he was hiding many facts about his outfit. While he was getting dressed in the same jumpsuit and headband that he wore as a genin –and he loved that little fact about it –unlike Sasuke however his leg holsters and hip pouch was full of shuriken, kunai, other ninja tools, and summoning scrolls for back up equipment. As such Naruto's hidden were usually used for much more than storage. Instead of the storage seals all over his body like Sasuke had Naruto used a different seal and placed it all over the inside of his jacket, all over the bottom of his sandals, and in his pants pockets. The seal that Naruto used was a seal he had discovered during his four days of random training. While his clones were training during those days he used the _**Shadow Stealth no jutsu **_that he had found in the forbidden scroll in order to take a look at the Hokage's scroll of seals and from that learned a couple of new seals that he could use two of which he had already put to good use. First he placed a gravity seal in the exact center of the inside of the back of his jacket. Said gravity seal would double the gravity placed on him and whenever he began moving as if the seal didn't exist the seal would double the gravity again. However he is able to stop it from doubling if he set up a separate amount of chakra around it to act as a barrier which is what he was doing right now so that he could at least appear to the rest of his class that he had no extra weight on. The second seal that he had put into use were the seals that decorated nearly every inch of his pocket space and all the space on the inside of his jacket and on the bottom of his sandals. These were seals that increased the weight of an individual depending on how much chakra they have and then it equally distributed the weight. And since Naruto has chakra levels that even some Kages can't match plus all of the hidden chakra of the Kyubi the weight that he had on him just from those seals alone was surpassing that of tons, and the adjustment time was taking forever not to mention if you add in the gravity seal that doubled that weight he was heavily relying on his chakra to be able to lift that weight however because of the Kyubi's healing he was having a slightly less difficult time adjusting to the weight because while he healed the weight became more adaptable and according to Kyubi he'd have adapted to all of the weight by tomorrow of course that meant that the weight would increase but oh well he'd just have to get used to it. He needed to get stronger.

As he walked out the door and began heading down the street he remembered that Konohamaru would try to ambush him so he sent a clone down that way to keep Konohamaru busy he really didn't feel like dealing with him today so he took a different path to the academy and got there in no time. As soon as he got there he promptly sat himself down beside Sasuke and began thinking of how he was gonna deal with the bell test when Shikamaru walked passed and asked, "Naruto! What are you doing here? This is only for the student who passed."

"Hm oh Shikamaru um yeah I took a sort of make up test and so Iruka passed on the grade I made for that." He stated not really paying attention to Shikamaru as he was lost in thought.

Shikamaru noticed Sasuke nod his head absentmindedly almost as if agreeing with him and just muttered, "Troublesome" and walked away.

A few minutes later they each noticed Sakura and Ino walk through the door at the same time cheering their victory this caused both of them to look away. Naruto because he held himself responsible for Sakura's death and Sasuke because he knew he was the one who truly murdered her and while he had no problems thinking about most of the people he had killed his teammates and fellow leaf shinobi were a very different story especially now that he was one of them again.

This time around when his fan club came to knock Naruto out of his seat so they could get to him Naruto had some amusement prepared and this time around he decided wasn't going to be on the receiving end of the beating and he wasn't going to be the punch line of the joke. So when he got up to begin his glaring contest with the Uchiha he was ready for the bump that would send him crashing into Sasuke's lips and have them both crash into their unwanted first kiss and had prepared a substitution jutsu that used the asshole that had bumped him. Little did he know that Sasuke had done the same thing and had instead targeted one of the assholes who had laughed at him when it had happened there was no way in hell he was going to kiss Naruto twice. Part of his idea had come from all the time spent where he grieved over the deaths of his friends which he had caused and because of this he had taken up some of Naruto's prankster personality and this was just one of the pranks he had prepared.

So when the time came instead of Naruto and Sasuke crashed into each other when Iruka walked in the room he found two of his students that he knew were more than likely not going to become ninja gagging at the fact that they had just kissed and he noticed that pretty much everyone in the room was laughing at the unfortunate duo and it had begun with Naruto and… Sasuke? Sure enough there Sasuke was leaning against Naruto as they both held their sides from laughing so much that it hurt, 'Hm that's odd I haven't heard him laugh in years maybe he's finally turning around. That makes me feel better. Maybe it'll be good for him and Naruto to be on the same team.' He let this go on for a couple of seconds getting in a couple of chuckles in himself before calling the class to order and oddly this order found Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sitting next to each other as he began his speech and eventually began calling out the teams.

Naruto ignored him up until he called out team7, "Team7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto nodded after each word thinking about all his time spent with each of them and then smiled contentedly and looked at the rest of his teammates and noticed Sasuke smirking with his eyes closed almost as if he were reminiscing and sakura just like last time was jumping for joy just like last time. Sasuke's smirk caught him off guard but he just waved it off like was nothing.

"Next is team8 and it will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Next –hm strange there doesn't seem to be a team9 oh well –team 10 I guess you're next and you will consist of Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara now that is all of the teams. You are dismissed you're jounin senseis will meet you here after lunch so be on time." And after many complaints from Ino about her team and Sakura asking Sasuke out only to be turned down for the umpteenth time everyone filed out of the class room, and Sasuke went to the same room of the academy at which he ate his lunch at the first time through expecting Naruto to come barging through the window and attack him like last time, but this time he was ready… or was he.

Just like last time Naruto came barging in through the window –knocking the cover down over it –and then came charging at him in taijutsu however to Sasuke's slight surprise it was actually a decent attack which was shocking because Naruto wasn't supposed to have decent taijutsu skills for a while now. However, these new found taijutsu skills were not able to help him beat Sasuke and he found himself tied up and on the ground just like last time. Sasuke smirked at this and waited for the trademark poof from the tied up Naruto and it didn't disappoint because not ten seconds after it had been tied up it vanished in a poof of smoke. And Sasuke turned around to face the crowd of six Narutos that had come to fight him one of which immediately gained as much altitude as was possible in the small cramped room while the other five charged calling out Na-ru-to as they kicked him into the awaiting airborne Naruto and promptly vanished.

Here's where Sasuke's smirk vanished. Just because he knew what they were going to do doesn't mean he knew what he was going to do to counter it. So he just decided to take the simplest act that came to mind. He twisted around and grabbed the upraised leg that was preparing to send him crashing back to the earth and then using his momentum completed the turn and slung Naruto back to the earth in his place while he landed gracefully afterwards.

Naruto was no where near finished though and Sasuke would have been disappointed if he had been beaten. As he was falling he used his own momentum to twist the rest of the way around and land –although much less gracefully than Sasuke –on his own two feet. He promptly made a _**Kage Bunshin**_ while simultaneously reaching into his hip pouch and pulling out a strange looking tag once he touched the ground. Sasuke could tell that it wasn't an explosive seal because he had those runes burned into his mind from making so many, and there was the fact that those could do some serious damage to the room and Naruto would be left responsible and have to pay for the damages and also he would get caught up in the blast as well in such an enclosed space if it were. Sasuke quickly became curious as to what the seal did as well as what Naruto going to do with it especially since he hadn't drawn a kunai with it to attach it to. His questions were soon answered.

Naruto's clone transformed into a kunai and Naruto began tying the seal onto the kunai giving Sasuke enough time to draw his own kunai from underneath his armband in the storage seals, and his soon as Naruto through his kunai at Sasuke he returned fire to try and turn the kunai off course rather than wait for it to get to him and having to deflect it and give it the chance to blow up in his face whatever it is. Unfortunately that was apparently exactly what Naruto had wanted because he soon had his large foxy grin covering his face and Sasuke could only watch as Naruto's redirected kunai/clone quickly transformed from a kunai into a net and seemed to head in a diagonal course that would take it both in its original trajectory as well as its slight altered trajectory and in the end it would still land on top of him with the seal flapping on the outside of the net. Sasuke who had expected something bad upon seeing Naruto's smile had begun the seals for a _**Kawarimi**_ long before the net had made contact but upon finishing the seals with the net over him and trying to perform the jutsu he was shocked to find that instead he was well shocked.

This prompted a chuckle to emerge from Naruto causing Sasuke to glare at his soon to be best friend and got Naruto talking, "You see Sasuke I know you noticed me smile. I did that because with you releasing your kunai it meant that I had won because once you lost your kunai you lost the only weapon at hand meaning my trap had worked and you were caught with no way out. You see over the past week I got to sneak a couple of peaks at the scroll of sealing and in there I found a seal that if placed on chakra paper that is usually used to check someone's chakra affinity then you could use it to absorb the natural affinity of someone's chakra and then use it to keep them trapped and if you knew someone's affinity you could place a secondary seal on there to make sure it was that affinity that was absorbed in case that person had two or more affinities. Now what to do, hm, maybe I should have thought this plan through a little bit more oh well I know I can go and try to get one of his fan girls to be capable of going out with him." 'Yeah that way he won't want to leave the village.' And with that thought he promptly hopped out of the window to try and find Sakura and try and convince her to be a better kunoichi so that she could possibly turn on Sasuke so that he wouldn't leave the village for the Hebi-teme.

While back with Sasuke he was thinking more along the lines of, 'Oh crap the dobe's going to ruin my image. Hold on he showed way too much knowledge of me, way to much strategic ability, and way too much skill to be normal. Screw that I'll worry about that later right now I need to worry about getting out of here and make sure he doesn't screw up my life.' He quickly tried to get another kunai out of his storage seal so that he could cut his way out but soon found that his chakra shocked him when he tried to use it to release one of his kunai. 'Damn it my chakra is immediately converted and shocks me so how am I supposed to get out of here if I can't get a kunai. Hm maybe if I distract the seal by giving it chakra from a separate source.' And as such he began channeling chakra through his left hand in order to distract the seal while he sipped his right hand down his left armband and unsealed a kunai, while ignoring the pain going down his left arm because of the shock made by the seals conversion of his chakra that was coming out of his left hand, he cut himself out and ran off in search of Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile nearby with team10 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team10 watched as Naruto hopped into the room where they had seen Sasuke eating his lunch and began discussing what they thought would come from the fight they heard going on in the room. "Naruto's going to get his ass kicked no doubt. There is no way he could fight my Sasuke-kun."

"I wouldn't be so sure Naruto's become crazy strong over the course of the off week and he learned some awesome jutsu to I'm not sure if Sasuke will be able to win this time especially since I doubt Sasuke knows just how strong Naruto is plus Naruto has the element of surprise which can be very useful."

"It's to troublesome to try and figure it out right now we don't have enough information on either opponent and what we do have may as well be null-and-void because there's no way of telling if either one of them improved over the off week and if they did then by how much. Let's just wait and see what happens." And wait they did and soon enough Naruto jumped back out of the window unscathed leaving Ino speechless.

"I told you he had improved by a crazy amount of skill."

"I guess you were right Chouji" and Ino promptly fainted, "'sigh' troublesome women."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx now back to Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Naruto he quickly enacted plan 'keep Sasuke in Konoha part one'. Okay so it wasn't a catchy name, and it sure as hell wasn't all that well thought out. Especially this part which primarily focused on playing matchmaker and unfortunately their was currently no part 2 yet, he had ended up spending so much time training over the past week that he forgot to try and come up with a way to keep him in the village this time around so his current plan came from what he had come up with that morning during the entrance of Sasuke's army of fangirls which would probably explain what the plan had entailed. But seriously how hard could playing matchmaker be I mean Sasuke was his best friend so he should know Sasuke best. Not just that ninety-nine percent of the female population of the entire village would probably throw themselves at Sasuke and the last one percent he wouldn't give to Sasuke for the world, 'No Naruto what are you thinking,' he began thinking to himself getting slightly off topic for a second, 'Hinata probably doesn't even like you like that. Besides how am I supposed to help Sasuke get a girl if none of those girls would more than likely toss me in a trash can –or at least try their best to do so –before they'd except my help. No I've only got one hope good thing that's where I was headed in the first place.' He continued thinking as he finally got back on topic and continued heading toward the bench he remembered Sakura to be sitting on eating her lunch all those years ago.

He found her at the exact same place as last time mumbling to herself disappointedly, "I hoped Sasuke would have accepted my offer of spending the lunch brake if I told him it was to get to know each other since we are now on the same time. I even thought it might have worked when I saw that small smile on his face but then he just went back to normal and he just turned me down like everyone else. Huh." She sighed in exasperation at her love. Naruto decided to file that little bit of information about Sasuke almost accepting Sakura's date for later and then he stepped out and revealed himself. It didn't take long for Sakura to notice once he revealed himself and she quickly barked at him, "Naruto! I thought you had finally taken a hint and given up and realized that Sasuke-kun is the only one for me. What do you want?"

Naruto was a little sad that his one time sister figure had gone back to her original coldness towards him put he just sighed and pushed it off as he began speaking calmly to her, "Actually Sakura-chan I've kinda moved on. I just came here because I thought I might try to help you gain the love of the teme."

"Who?"

"You know your precious Sasuke-kun." He said trying to put as much imitation fangirl as he could in the Sasuke-kun statement.

"Naruto-baka how dare you say anything so insulting about Sasuke-kun you better never call him teme again or I swear…" she trailed off with that statement allowing him to respond.

"Whoa calm down Sakura-chan I only mean it playfully it's pretty much our normal nickname and banter between us he'd probably think something was wrong if he didn't get at least one teme in an entire conversation." This got a questioning glance from sakura coaxing him to continue his explanation. "You know how he always calls me dobe and I always respond Sasuke-teme it's kind of a usual thing between us and our nicknames for each other sort of how you call Ino Ino-pig and she calls you forehead girl it's just witty banter between rivals." He giggled a little nervously at the end of his explanation hoping Sakura understood. He saw that didn't seem too pleased but she had calmed down a little bit, "You'll probably get more used to it later on since we're on the same team now."

"Doubt it," she said getting back on the previous topic of discussion, "but that's beyond the point. What makes you think you can get me together with Sasuke-kun?"

"Because believe it or not I probably know more about him the entire rest of the village. Because again believe it or not we're probably two of the most alike people in the entire village especially deep down and personally I think it would do the teme good to get a girlfriend."

"Yeah right I'll believe that when I see it. Somehow I doubt you're anything like Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka."

"Huh. Well believe what you want to but just remember I'll always be available if you want to at least try and find a better way to get hooked up with Sasuke so see ya." And just like that he vanished and Sakura was left staring dumbfounded at where he just stood.

Not long after that she began to think about what he said, 'Maybe Naruto was right.' Then her other self jumped into the conversation **'Yeah right like that blond baka could ever be like our Sasuke-kun.' **'Even if he's not like Sasuke-kun he still might be able to help me get to him I mean even if they're not similar they're at least both guys and so are more connected to each other than any of us and besides he's still my new teammate so I should at least give him a chance, right? In any case maybe I should just ask Sasuke-kun's opinion of this whole thing.'

Just then Sasuke rounded the corner sprinting and asking, "Have you seen Naruto?" and pulling to a stop as he did so.

"Hai he was just here a second ago. I don't know where he went though he just vanished with a poof of smoke. I think he used the _**shunshin no jutsu**_ but I don't know how or where he could have learned it or why he was in such a hurry to get away."

"It wasn't shunshin__if anything he used the _**kage bunshin no jutsu**_."

"Ano kage bunshin?"

"Hai it's an S-rank forbidden ninjutsu that he learned from the scroll of sealing when he stole a week ago when he was tricked by Mizuki-sensei. It creates a solid clone that dispels in a poof of smoke and once it's dispelled it sends the memories and experience gathered during its 'life' back to the creator of the clone."

"S-rank forbidden ninjutsu?" this made her think about how close Naruto said the two of them were and she began thinking that maybe he was right at least to some degree if Sasuke had actually taken the time to learn of this new jutsu in Naruto's weak arsenal so she decided she might as well ask Sasuke about it, "Ano Sasuke-kun I was wondering what is your opinion on Naruto?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke responded in his ever unemotional self.

"Well Naruto said you two were close at least at one point in time and when I think about it you both grew up alone so I was just wondering. If you don't want to tell me I'd understand."

This made Sasuke lighten up a little for some reason and he let out a small smirk. "Yes Naruto and I are kinda close. If I could call anyone a friend it would have to be Naruto. He's pretty much my best, if not my only, friend even if we don't exactly come off like that sometimes. He's practically like a second brother to me because after my real brother killed my whole clan I felt alone in the world and then I noticed Naruto who also had no one, who was also lonely with no one at home to protect him no one to keep him safe or tell him that they loved him even though he probably needed it more than the rest of the children in the village and I realized he was alone to, that he had been alone for far longer than I had and that he probably never got to receive the love of a family like I had even if I had lost them I had still had a family at one point in time so I at least knew what it felt like.

"Naruto on the other hand never got that. The closest thing he ever received to that feeling was old man Hokage who'd help out every once in a while and so I began to feel like he was a kindred spirit in a way that we were the same now and so we became friends, but neither of us would never admit it so we hid it behind our rivalry which only increased our friendship so no one really ever noticed the friendship behind what always appeared as a one sided rivalry that was really for both of us. No one thinks we are close but in reality we are. Why did you want to know?" he said becoming irritated that someone besides Naruto had dragged that much information about his past out of him especially one of his fangirls.

"Oh just something Naruto said." She answered now feeling kind of bad for Naruto and Sasuke and feeling bad about rejecting Naruto's advances for so long as well as rejecting his attempt to help him and feeling bad that she forced Sasuke to tell her so much about his past which she was sure must have been hard, "I'm just glad that our team is so close already and I hope I can become close to the two of you the way you two are close to each other." She said smiling at the end. This actually shocked Sasuke before he smirked at the thought that came to mind 'Maybe things won't be as bad as they were last time on team 7'. "Well I'll see you back in the class room." Sakura said as she got up and started walking back to the academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with team 7 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team7 was waiting in the class room of the academy. They were the last team left in the room and they had been alone in the room together for about a half an hour now and there sensei was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago at least. Naruto began to get anxious and instead of waiting for a little longer like he did originally he decided to go ahead and set up his trap on Kakashi-sensei.

So he got up, walked over to the chalk board where he picked up an eraser. However this time he didn't stop there and he decided to add a little extra to Kakashi's punishment. He took a scroll out that had a storage seal on it. He quickly painted the same seal on the eraser and did a few hand seals in order to transfer the contents from one storage seal to the other. While he may have calmed down his pranking over the last week upon the Hokage's suggestion he was going to soon get back into it and as such he had sealed up a large amount of paint in one of his scrolls in storage seals and so he transferred a rainbow of different colors from one of his storage seals into the new seal that he had placed on the eraser and set a trigger that would activate once it touched something. He quickly jammed the eraser into the door so that it would fall on Kakashi's head once the door opened.

He turned around and noticed that his teammates were looking at him weirdly and Sasuke was also looking at him slightly suspiciously, "What?"

"Why did you do that Naruto? What if sensei gets mad at us?" Sakura asked.

"It's what he gets for being so late." Naruto responded.

"Personally I think he deserves something a little harsher." Sasuke said as he got up and set a trip wire at the door attached to some kunai on the other side of the room; he then went outside the room without setting off either trap and drew a storage seal that was set to launch its contents once it was struck with a kunai. Inside this seal he placed a kunai that was attached to another storage seal, which held a net that had the tag Naruto used to keep him trapped during lunch, and was set to release its contents after flying a few feet. He then returned to his seat with both of his teammates staring at him funny. "What?"

It was Naruto that then answered him, "What do you mean what? You're not supposed to be the one to be pranking for one because you have no sense of humor, and for two that's a real trap. It could kill him!"

"If this guy's worth anything as a shinobi he should be able to dodge that trap," he responded knowing for a fact that Kakashi could dodge it, "and besides it's what he gets for being so late."

"I wonder who our sensei is anyway or why he's so late."

"Our sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake the famous copy ninja." Sasuke said without thinking and then he quickly covered his mouth wanting to take back what he said.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's because Kakashi-sensei is the only person left in the village that as the sharingan eye so when Sasuke activates his sharingan bloodline sensei will be able to teach him how to use it." Naruto said quickly coming to his friends rescue not caring at the fact that Sasuke knew something he shouldn't but instead more worried about keeping good relations with Sasuke. "Also to tell you why Kakashi-sensei is late it's because he's at the memorial stone he usually spends most of his time there staring at the name of his former best-friend, who was his teammate until he died on a mission, and the of his sensei, who was my father but he died in the Kyubi attack."

"Oh." Sakura said slightly discouraged, "Wait your father what do you mean you never talked about your father during the academy?" sakura asked inquisitively.

"He doesn't like talking about his parents because so few people know about their relation to him that he was never told much about them." Sasuke quickly replied paying Naruto back for earlier.

"Oh sorry I mentioned it Naruto." Sakura apologized.

"No problem Sakura I understand that you didn't know." He replied.

"But wait if you knew he had a good reason for his tardiness then why'd you set up pranks for him?"

"Well it's because he wastes too much time and he really needs to move on I understand his loss but it's been twelve years since the most recent person close to him died. And yet he lets it control his life someone needs to bring him back in line because if he continues the way he is then he might just end up going to that stone for more people close to him than just those two." Naruto said seriously.

Silence followed this statement and they just remained in silence for the next half-hour when they heard footsteps and soon saw a hand grab the door and open it as a tall scarecrow like man walked in. He had gray hair that stuck out at a forty-five degree angle from his head. He also had on a mask that covered up the bottom half of his face and he had on his headband at an odd angle that made it cover up his left eye.

As soon as he walked in the eraser fell on his head and paint spurted out all over him at the same time five kunai and shuriken came flying out at him which he easily dodged and as he turned around he said, "My fist impression of you is that I-" but he was cut off by a sudden poof of smoke that revealed him gone and in his place was a singed log that had a net draped over it with a kunai in the back of it and on the front was a note attached to a kunai stuck in the log. They quickly walked up to it to read the note which turned out to be a continuation of what he was saying and it read, _"-hate you but I'm very impressed. Meet me on the roof."_ They immediately began to walking to the roof but Sasuke and Naruto let Sakura get far enough ahead of them so that they could talk to each other without being overheard.

"Thanks for the save back there I owe you one." Naruto said.

"Hn same to you but I expect an explanation."

"I'll think about giving you one, but until after the meeting with sensei."

"Fine lets go." And they hurried to catch up to Sakura and get to the roof together as a team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx on the roof xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright I want you to introduce yourselves." Kakashi said once we had all made it up to the rooftop.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you go first sensei, you know to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake; I have no intention of telling you about my likes or dislikes, as for my dreams for the future… I have a few hobbies."

"So basically he's copy ninja Kakashi, he likes the book _Icha Icha Paradise _by legendary toad sage Jiraiya, he dislikes Iwa-nins because they killed his best friend Obito Uchiha during a mission, his dreams of the future include one day receiving a team of genin that can hopefully pass his test and allow him to fix his mistakes from the past through them, and his hobbies include reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ and visiting the memorial stone while daydreaming about his old team."

"Well then how you go up next Mr. Know It All."

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like training, ramen, and my sparring partners; my dislikes mostly include snake-temes, and a certain rouge-ninja founder of Konoha; my hobbies have become pranking, gardening, and training; and my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage this village has ever seen." Naruto replied introducing himself.

After this introduction Sasuke began panicking and thought, 'He shouldn't know about either of them what's going on!'

'He's sure grown up in an interesting way. Those are some pretty high goals and he also has an odd combination of hobbies, and I wonder what he meant by his dislikes, and I'm interested in learning who these sparring partners he spoke of are.' "Alright pinky you're next." He said calling out who would be the next to introduce themselves.

She looked a little irritated by the nickname but began introducing herself all the same, "My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are well-"she stopped as she began thinking about what she talked to Naruto about, "studying and applying what I learn to practical use; my dislikes are things that get in the way of me improving myself; my hobbies are reading; but as for dreams for the future well I've never really thought about them." She said introducing her new self.

'Interesting and here thought she was just going to be another fangirl.' "Alright then that just leaves you oh silent one." Kakashi said sarcastically referring to Sasuke to introduce himself.

Sasuke growled at the comment but introduced himself anyway deciding to work with the same thing he said the first time around, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't particularly like anything and I have far too many dislikes to tell, I have no hobbies and my dream no dream is not the right word it's more of an ambition is to kill a certain man."

'Just as I thought.'

"So pretty much that's Sasuke-teme. He's too busy brooding about the death of his family being ordered by the Hokage to like anything; because he's so upset about it he's closed off himself from the rest of the world convincing him to hate everything, his hobby is to brood, and his dream is to kill the only loyal Uchiha since before the Kyubi attack who just happens to be his brother." Naruto said filling in the gaps.

This was the last straw for Sasuke and he attack Naruto wanting answers going even as far as activating his immortal mangekyou sharingan, "I want answers you can't possibly the Naruto from here or even Naruto period who are you!"

"Mangekyou sharingan." That was all Naruto could say.

"That's right and let me show you one of my tricks with it. _**Tsukiyomi!**_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the world of Tsukiyomi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto looked around the world of the Tsukiyomi he saw an adult Sasuke standing across from him and he himself looked like he did before he woke up. Why this was true he didn't know but he had to assume that this wasn't the same Sasuke that belonged in this time just like he wasn't the same Naruto that belonged here.

Sasuke too looked around to find that instead of the form of a weak, defenseless, Naruto that wouldn't stand a chance in a fight let alone one against him he found the form of the only opponent he ever considered his equal. One of his teammates who he killed before being sent back in time. "Who are you, and where is the dobe?" Sasuke called out to the man standing opposite him as he began to attempt to force this man onto a cross like his brother would usually do to his opponents in order to torture them however no cross would appear.

"Can't my mind to your will? I guess Itachi did something beneficial after all. But how do you have that mangekyou sharingan only Sasuke Uchiha had those eyes?"

"How dare you speak of my brother so disrespectfully?! For that I will kill you. I may not be able to torture you using the Tsukiyomi, but I can still get rid of you in conventional means." He declared as he drew from one of seals on his left arm his katana and charged as he infused the power of _**Chidori Nagiri**_ into it.

"You can try. Old friend." He added as he noticed the katana and drew his own kunai covering it in his wind chakra. And so they dueled each other using just those weapons in an unspoken agreement between the two as they fought for twenty-four hours straight not giving an inch for the other before finally falling back to their starting point in order to get a better look at each other and catch their breathe. Before they could charge at each other again however they heard a loud chuckling.

"Who's there? How'd you get in here?" Sasuke called out to the chuckle searching around trying to find out where it was coming from. Naruto just stood there looking stupid because he didn't know enough about Tsukiyomi to interfere and what he did know made him think that it was impossible to get inside this jutsu unless you were targeted by it. And the chuckle it just grew until it had become full blown laughter. Then all of the sudden a raven came gliding out of the red moon that hung in the air behind Sasuke while another came down out of the clouds behind Naruto both gliding down to the ground until they met in the center between the two combatants and suddenly there was a bright flash and when it vanished there between the two opponents was one raven standing on the ground however he was different than most other ravens in that his eyes were blood red with a three pronged shuriken in the middle.

Then all of the sudden it spoke saying, "You each seem so surprised to see me I'm hurt. Seriously otouto you didn't think I'd give you my sharingan without 'accidentally' harboring apart of my mind in your own. And you Uzumaki, you didn't think that part of me wouldn't travel with my 'gift' did you?"

"Who are you? What are you? How did you get in here? What's going on here?" Sasuke said all of his confusion from these past few days that he had returned to the past coming to a head and he just couldn't stand it anymore.

The bird became absolutely serious and stared straight at Sasuke before speaking again, "Otouto I'm ashamed of what you have been doing in my absence. I understand your hatred with the council members, Danzo, and Hokage-sama, but you must understand that what was done had to be done. Worse still I have found you not only plotting to destroy Konoha, but you've also been aiding Madara. I can't believe you have fallen so far since you were the pure hearted little kid that wanted to grow up and be just like me so that he could make father proud and mother happy and who strived to become a challenge to me even after you grew to hate me, and to keep Konoha safe. It shames me to see you now and compare you to your previous-self who could swear was going to become one of the greatest and most perfect Konoha shinobi." At this Sasuke was stunned to silence looking like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar or who was being berated by his father for lying rather than a full grown shinobi that had killed many and so the bird turned to Naruto, "I t seems you had to use my gift anyway. Oh well I guess shit happens after all."

"Itachi," Naruto whispered finally realizing who the bird was, "wait what was this 'gift' that you keep talking about having given me and if it's what I think it is then how could it have been prevented from being used."

Itachi sighed and began to explain, "You're on the right track Naruto. You see Naruto the genjutsu attached a piece of my being, both mind and soul, to yours and was set to send that piece of me back to your mind the night before you took your academy exam with all the memories that you and Kyubi had gathered while you were alive for me to give to both of you in the form of a dream, as well as to grant you immunity to the Tsukiyomi realm. However, it wouldn't activate unless you were killed by someone who wielded the mangekyou sharingan, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it to have been activated by Sasuke or that Sasuke would follow you."

"Okay, but how come there were two of you when you showed yourself to us?" Naruto asked still slightly confused by the whole development.

"When triggered Amaterasu in Sasuke's eye to hopefully stop Madara I also gave him my mangekyou sharingan giving him access to the immortal sharingan and also binding a piece of my spirit and mind to Sasuke which is why there were two of me. One came with you and the other came with Sasuke."

"Oh," Naruto said gaining a slight bit of understanding even if he didn't understand the specifics.

"Why Itachi? Why did you choose the Hokage over the clan over mom and dad? Why did you destroy the whole clan? Why did you leave me aniki?" Sasuke pleaded for answers finally releasing all of his emotions from the past, "Why did you have to kill them? And if there was no other way then why didn't you stay here or take me with you and tell me what happened? Tell me why aniki!"

Itachi turned back to his brother and sighed again before giving him answers, "I had to do it brother if I didn't then they would've had someone else to do it. Someone who would have defiled them and stole their eyes after killing them and who would have killed me and you as well. I didn't care about myself but I couldn't let you die. Don't be angry with the Hokage he tried to stop it from happening, but otou-san just wouldn't listen and as for the council and Danzo there is nothing you can do about them at the moment. You must wait and catch them committing their many crimes and have them arrested when you do. I'm sorry I left you otouto but I had to. If I had not then the village would have run me out and if they knew the truth then they would have defiled our family's graves and would have condemned you to a life of hell on earth blaming you for what our family would have done, and I couldn't take you with me because the life of a nuke-nin was not the life for a child especially when instead you could have grown up as a normal child and become the perfect Konoha shinobi. If it's any consolation I'm here now Sasuke and I'll always be here for you from now on."

"Arigato aniki."

"Now that I've addressed both of you it's time I give you your mission." This got both of there attention and they looked at him confused, "Now that you have returned to the past I have a mission for you which is the reason I made sure to bring at least one of you back. Yes, Sasuke that means if you had died at the hands of Madara or Kakashi the same thing that happened to Naruto would have happened to you. Your main mission is to destroy Madara Uchiha seeing as the two of you are two of the only ten people in the world who can possibly do it and you may be the only two depending on the seals used in the creation of the other eight jinchuuriki."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Naruto asked confused, interested about this little mention of the other jinchuuriki, and still a little untrusting of Itachi.

Itachi sighed and answered his question, "Only something immortal can destroy something immortal. This states that someone who wields the level of mangekyou sharingan that makes you immortal can only be killed by someone who has the same level of sharingan, by a biju, or by a jinchuuriki who has absorbed all of their biju's power. This is where the seals come into play because each is designed to do different things; for instance your friend Gaara's seal gives a small amount of control over Gaara's mind over to Shukaku and allows him freedom if certain conditions are met; however, your seal was designed for you to absorb Kyubi's chakra over a period of many years, and –because of its complexity –it would eventually allow you to absorb all his power and make you just as immortal as him and thus eliminating the Kyubi all together. Since there's no telling if there are any other seals as complex and capable as yours then there is no knowing whether there are any other jinchuuriki capable of immortality beyond yourself thus making you one of the few people capable of killing him.

"That's why he wants the jinchuuriki dead and the biju locked away. He doesn't know which of them are strong enough to kill him so he kills all of them before they have a chance to kill him. The biju are, for the most part, nearly mindless and as such not a threat to him because _if_ they attack him he could just take over what small minds they have using his mangekyou sharingan. This tactic wouldn't work on the jinchuuriki, however, because they do have a mind."

Through this whole speech Naruto was dumbfounded, he never knew he was capable of that much power. "Now as I was saying your target is Madara Uchiha and your main mission is to destroy him. I don't care how you do it or what you change I just want him dead. Do you hear me?" they nodded their heads in the affirmative, "Good now I also want from you a few side missions to be performed, one of which is for you to remove Koharu, Homura, and Danzo from office but you can't kill them because that would place you in a compromising position where you would be arrested. Second, I want you to save the Sandaime from his death at the hands of Orochimaru. Finally I want you to save all of the jinchuuriki. Understood?" Itachi asked.

"Ossu." they chorused.

"Do you accept this mission?" he asked.

"Ossu." They answered yet again.

"Good, then get out of here before you give too much away to your team." He said as he expelled them from the Tsukiyomi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx in the real world at this time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Regular POV)

As soon as Sasuke lunged at Naruto Kakashi made a move to attempt to get between the two. He heard of the animosity that was often times exhibited between the two and had been prepared for some sort of confrontation to occur between them, but what had happened was so far from what he had expected that there was no way he could have gotten between them –even if Sasuke had been as slow as he had expected.

First off if anything happened between them he had expected it to have been initiated by Naruto not Sasuke. Second, while he expected Sasuke to be fast for his age he hadn't expected him to be able to move so fast that there was a chance even his sharingan wouldn't be able to see him. Third, while he had expected the attack to be filled with a kind of determination to prove oneself as a rivalry would be built off of such determination; he hadn't expected the attack to be filled with the level of hatred, aggression, and killer intent that was practically dripping off of Sasuke at the moment. Finally and probably most surprisingly and most significant was when Kakashi got a good look in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't see the normal onyx eyes that belonged to his potential student. No instead he saw what had to be a sharingan but it was no ordinary sharingan because instead of the sharingan's signature tomoes orbiting the pupil the pupil itself transformed into what looked like a six-pointed star with a hexagon in the middle and a three-pronged shuriken in the background.

After a second of remaining in his stupor and taking in everything he had seen he realized the severity of the situation and moved as fast as he could to get beside the two and try to end the fight he was sure would come out of this before it started so that he wouldn't lose two of his potential students to either arrest or death; However, he wasn't expecting what happened next.

By the time Kakashi made it to his potential students they were already separating themselves from one another. "What just happened between you two?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said before Naruto could open his mouth, "can we just move on I've got things I need to do."

"Yes we wouldn't want to waste anymore of _Sasuke-kun's_ precious time." Naruto said sarcastically trying to rile up his teammate.

"On the contrary I think we have wasted enough time, so let's move on shall we?" Kakashi said as he began making his way back to sitting on the rail all the while thinking, 'It's not like it'll be my problem for long anyway. I'll just let Iruka handle it when they get sent back to the academy.'

As he took his seat on the rail he began informing them of his last bit of information. The part that he was sure was going to blow their minds. "We're pretty much done for the day. Tomorrow you take part in your first mission."

"What kind of mission sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"I guess it couldn't really be considered a mission more like a test, your genin exam-"

"But, sensei we already took and passed our genin exam." Sakura argued.

"Ah you see that was more like a preliminary exam than anything else. It was only used to weed out those who were unfit to be shinobi. In truth only one-third of the academy graduates will actually go on to pass the genin real test. The real test is up to me, your jounin sensei to decide, and I believe I'll have you perform a little survival exercise. Meet at training ground seven tomorrow morning at five am. Oh and one last thing don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." At this point Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke.

As soon as Kakashi left Sasuke and Sakura both began approaching Naruto and he realized he might have a problem because he didn't want Sasuke to know about this particular plan. He also didn't want Sakura to overhear anything that he said to Sasuke and he knew Sasuke would agree in that respect so he knew Sasuke would agree to relocate while he talked to Sakura without him being concerned. So that became the plan, "Sasuke, meet me at our old meeting place."

Sasuke, remembering their team meeting place, nodded and vanished in a burst of flames making Sakura scream in surprise. Naruto quickly trying to calm her down told her "Don't worry Sakura that was just his kashunshin. Sasuke is fine he just used it so it wouldn't take as much time to get to where he was going."

"Okay," Sakura said calming down after a second, "but besides that you said that you could –and would –help me get Sasuke to fall in love with me!"

"Yeah sure I'll help even though you don't really need as much help as either of us thought. Of course you still have a long way to go before anything really happens."

"What did you just say?!" Sakura growled.

"Hey I thought you came to me for help? If so you're going to have to accept and expect criticism. Do you understand that?"

"Alright." She moaned.

"Really the only thing you can do to make him fall in love with you is to become serious about your shinobi training. He's not someone who'd go after a useless, but beautiful, trophy. He knows how to cook well enough to survive so he doesn't need a chef. He's a big boy who can pick up after himself and he's to bland to want or need help decorating his house, so he doesn't need a maid or a decorator. What Sasuke does have are goals that he needs to complete and to help him complete those goals he needs allies who are strong so if you want him to fall in love with you, you will have to prove to him that you are stronger than anyone else who wants him."

"I am serious about my training and I am stronger than the others."

"You don't train seriously and you know it! If you trained seriously you wouldn't be on a diet. And you may be smarter than most of the rest of the class, but your physical grades were some of the worst in our year which is why you were put on our team because your mental and physical grades –which were the worst –and your mental grades –which were the best in the class –balanced out putting you in the exact middle of our graduating class." Sakura looked down shamefully after hearing this. This causes Naruto to sigh and continue, "But that is what we are here for as your teammates. Tomorrow, when you get to training ground seven before our test, Sasuke and I will help prepare you and then after the test over the next couple of weeks we will help you get stronger alright."

"But we won't have time to train before our test."

"Knowing Kakashi-sensei he will be at least three hour late which will give us that much time to prepare you. Oh and before I forget you need to eat a decent sized dinner and breakfast before the test."

"But sensei said not to eat breakfast before the test!"

"That's just part of the test. He wants to see if you can think for yourself, look underneath the underneath, and also if you follow his instructions it'll help him because your hunger will distract and weaken you throughout the test. Well that's about all so until tomorrow Ja." and he vanished in a poof of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Sasuke xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke quickly arrives at the old bridge that was their old meeting place as team seven. After a couple of minutes Naruto arrives, but as soon as he gets out in the open he stops moving and just stands there. Sasuke patiently waits for him to do something but he doesn't. Then after a minute of just standing there Naruto bursts into smoke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this occurrence and he is even more intrigued when instead of there being nothing but air left behind by the smoke, Naruto walks out.

Noticing Sasuke's intrigue Naruto answers his unanswered question, "That was my _**bunshin shunshin **_I make a _**kage bunshin **_where I want to go and then use _**Kawarimi **_to switch places with it."

"Ah well that explains a few things. Anyway what are our plans for changing the future going to be?"

"First, we need to fix a few things within our team. Kakashi has slacked off a good bit so we're going to have to make him a lot stronger. Also I need to get my toads and my wind affinity back. I still have my senjutsu because it was mostly mental and spiritual, but I've still got a ways to go before I'm as good as I was-"

"Senjutsu what is that?"

"You'll find out. Anyway don't even get me started on how far we have to take Sakura. We've got along way to go with her, but we can get started tomorrow morning."

"Kabuto taught me a few medical techniques and Orochimaru taught me a few kinjutsu that can be used medically. I may not be very good at using them, but I can explain them well enough that she should be able to recreate them. I also know quite a few genjutsu from Madara, Orochimaru, what I came up with against Itachi and some I developed before them and not all of them require the sharingan."

"I've got some genjutsu also but we need to be careful with the genjutsu we teach her because we don't want to overwhelm her. Also I'm sure between the two of us we can recreate Tsunade-baachan's taijutsu well enough her to figure out how it works, and we can help her create her own ninjutsu style. All we need to find her now is a summoning contract."

"Already found. The Uchiha clan had a summoning contract, which never really suited me, for cats that's much more suited for her."

"Will they accept her?"

"They should since I would and they-for the most part-follow me, and they are more useful than you'd think. All this talk about summons reminds me I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I know the reason why Kyubi attacked Konoha. What happened was Pein discovered the kitsune summoning contract and attempted to sign it. Kyubi was so disgusted with Pein that he attacked him. Madara found them, possessed Kyubi, and sent him to attack Konoha. When you killed Pein I managed to find his summon contract stash and found this." He said pulling out the kitsune summoning contract, "Along with a little something for me."

"What do you meant something for yourself?"

"You'll see eventually. Now we should be finished with the plans for our team so what's next?"

"Thanks for giving me this summoning contract. Alright I'd love to help Gaara first but that would be getting ahead of us and currently the only way to help him is the way I did originally and it would cause a problem mixing in with the rest of my plan, so her it is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtraining ground seven at 10amxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been there for five hours, and Sakura was absolutely exhausted, but she wasn't hungry and she was thankful for that. Kakashi chose that moment to arrive at the training field, and immediately gave his excuse accompanied with a half-hearted apology, "Sorry I'm late, but I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path so I had to turn around and take the long way. Unfortunately, as I turned around I was attacked by a green monster (guess who) who challenged me to a game of janken, so I had to beat him before I could be on my way."

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled out.

'Well at least half of that was true.' Kakashi thought dejectedly, but instead of voicing his thoughts he just shrugged his shoulders and began explaining the exam as he took out an alarm clock from his hip pouch and placed it on a nearby stump, "This clock is set for noon. You'll have until then to get one of these bells from me." He stated as he pulled out two bells and tied them to one of his belt loops. "Anyone who does not have a bell by this time will be tied to one of these three stumps while I eat the lunches that I brought for you in front of you. Then you will be sent back to the academy. Are there any questions?"

"But sensei there are three of us but only two bells."

"Well then I guess at least one of you will have to be sent back to the academy. If there are no other questions then on my mark. Ready… begin!" as soon as he said begin Sakura vanished in a scatter of leaves, Sasuke vanished in a burst of flames, and Naruto poofed out of existence. This had Kakashi blinking in surprise as he began analyzing the techniques and trying to find his students again, 'So Naruto sent a clone to get the information on the test giving him extra time to escape and begin preparing for it. Sasuke used a unique variation of _**shunshin, **_a technique he shouldn't even be able to use yet. Sakura used a simple genjutsu to cover her tracks. Interesting, but why can I only sense Sakura? Naruto is understandable because he may not even be here, but Sasuke I should still be able to find. Oh well.' And he pulled out his favorite book and just began reading.

Meanwhile Naruto was at the edge of the clearing positioned behind Kakashi. He created a _**kage bunshin **_which he through at Kakashi then created two more that transformed into shuriken which he then threw at Kakashi as well one on each side of him.

Kakashi was simply reading when all of a sudden he was wrapped up in a bear-hug and heard a whisper in his ear that told him, "You should never let your enemy get behind you isn't that right sensei?" Kakashi heard the whistle of two shuriken coming and quickly used _**Kawarimi**_ and using the shuriken's trajectory he got right behind the real Naruto and looking over his shoulder he watched as the clone that attacked him exploded in a violent explosion and the two shuriken just flew past until they lodged themselves into a tree on the other side of the clearing and then they poofed out of existence. Then the Naruto in front of him vanished in a poof of smoke as well and he was barely able to turn around and trade his book for a kunai in time to fend off Naruto long enough to get back to the clearing. Once there Naruto followed.

"You're an interesting one aren't you? The reports on you from the academy labeled you as being the worst in your class but I guess learning the _**kage bunshin**_ really changed you for the better."

"A lot can happen in a week sensei. You haven't seen the half of it. _**Taiju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **_the clearing and the surrounding forest was suddenly filled with thousands of Narutos all but a dozen of which were in a lotus position meditating while the dozen that weren't pulled out a kunai each and got into defensive positions.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Are you sure you want to meditate in the middle of a battle?"

"Oh trust me you're not going to like what happens when I'm done meditating especially with all of these clones."

"Well then I'll just have to destroy them before you're done." He threw a shuriken and quickly went through a number of hand seals before calling out _**"Shuriken Kage bunshin!"**_

As soon as the now thousands of shuriken came flying at the clones one of the dozen defensive clones called out "_**Rasengan!" **_as the spiraling sphere of chakra appeared in his palm however as soon as he completed it he released it causing a massive explosion of compressed air which redirected most of the shuriken unfortunately it wasn't quick enough to protect them all and the shuriken were able to destroy two of the other clones before being redirected and the one that used the technique was dispelled from the aftershock of the technique. "You'll have to go through us first and you'll have to do a lot better than that sensei!"

"Well then I will!" Kakashi called as he charged forward in order to begin a taijutsu battle with the clones unfortunately the task was easier said than done and he soon had to resort to using ninjutsu as he did a short series of six hand seals and called out, "_**Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" **_launching a massive fireball which destroyed two more clones before one was able to disperse it using a released _**rasengan **_in the heart of the fireball. Kakashi then began a longer series of hand seals before calling out, _**"Doton: Doryudan no jutsu!" **_the clones then repeated their defensive combo once again losing three more clones, however this time after the jutsu was released they immediately began developing another _**rasengan**_ ahead of time and before Kakashi began his next short series of hand seals and so both techniques were prepared by the time Kakashi called out, "_**Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" **_unfortunately once the flames were dispersed by the _**rasengan's **_compressed air they revealed a number of shuriken which then cut down the last defensive clones, but Kakashi wasn't done yet. He had attached wires to the shuriken before launching them and used the wires to wrap around many trees in the surrounding area as the shuriken passed through the ranks of meditating Naruto clones then he did four short hand seals and called out, _**"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" **_

Kakashi watched as the dragon shaped flame engulfed the entire clearing and destroyed all the remaining clones, 'I hope I didn't just fry one of my potential students.' He thought as he did three short hand seals and used a _**suiton: mizu rappa no jutsu **_ to put out the flames and in the steam he saw the silhouette of Naruto as he slowly stood up from his meditative position 'Oh good I thought I might have killed him and then the Hokage would have my head.' "I told you that you shouldn't drop down and meditate in the middle of a battle." But once the steam cleared he stared wide eyed as he saw Naruto appear as if nothing had happened and in fact looked more powerful than before. However, what surprised Kakashi the most was when Naruto opened his eyes and they looked like those of a frog rather than their normal appearance.

"I'd advise you to activate your sharingan sensei." This surprised him even more, but the surprises just kept on coming. As soon as he finished this statement Naruto attacked giving Kakashi no time to activate his sharingan and he moved far faster than his normal senses could follow so in seconds Naruto had performed an uppercut which sent Kakashi high into the air. While there he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan and began doing hand seals.

Naruto jumped after him and appeared directly behind him. He then kicked Kakashi in the back but as soon as he made contact Kakashi escaped using _**Kawarimi **_taking cover in the trees. From there he began another series of hand seals and waited for Naruto to land on the ground and as soon as he did Kakashi called out _**"Doton: Yomi Numa!" **_Once Naruto was successfully trapped in the swamp Kakashi walked out of his hiding place, "Well now that you're not a problem any longer I guess I should find your teammates. You know you're lucky if this wasn't a test you'd probably be dead right now." 'And if I had been any weaker than I probably would be too.'

"I'd like to see it stronger shinobi have tried and failed!" Naruto goaded. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the comment but simply turned toward the trees and began walking in search of the others.

Sakura just stared in shock, 'I can't believe Naruto is that strong, and it still wasn't enough to beat Kakashi-sensei. What would I be able to do against him?' she thought while hiding in one of the bushes on the edge of the clearing.

Sasuke just watched on the edge of the clearing waiting to jump in when his help was asked for.

As Kakashi began walking away Naruto pulled out a kunai with a weird tag on it and threw it over Kakashi's shoulder so that it landed in front of him and as soon as it landed it released a cloud of youki that had been stored in it before hand which just so happened to be the sign Sasuke was waiting for. He appeared in a burst of flames on the other side of the youki and launched a _**katon:**_ _**Goukakyou no jutsu **_straight at Kakashi without any seals or words.

Almost as soon as the flames died down Sasuke found himself buried up to his neck in the earth with Kakashi standing above him as he said, "Two down. Better luck next time Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared up at Kakashi making him shirk at still being able to best the genin the Hokage tried to stick with him. All of the sudden Sasuke smirked setting off an uneasy feeling in the pit of Kakashi's stomach. Sasuke called out_**, "Chidori Nagiri!"**_ And Kakashi watched wide eyed as lightning burst from the ground destroying the swamp that had trapped the two genin.

"Alright I know you want to get in on the action and thanks for the backup and all but I think we should end it now Sasuke." Naruto said as he finished brushing the mud off of himself.

"Hm. Fine." 'I just wish you'd stop trying to blow our cover.' Sasuke thought grumpily.

'Sensei's too independent to tell anyone and we can keep enough from him to deep him from suspecting too much and besides people are going to find out eventually anyway and we're going to have to tell them-wait-'

'WHAT THE FUCK!' they thought at the same time towards each other, 'How the hell are we talking to each other without opening our mouths or even meaning to?' they thought back to each other.

'That would be my doing I connected the gift I gave to Naruto with your immortal sharingan-which holds me-together as well as the sharingan's mental control over the Kyubi so that I can strengthen the connection and make a telepathic link between the four of us.'

"**Hello peoples!"**

'Shut the hell up Kyubi!' Naruto ordered.

"**Awwwwww Mannnnn."** Kyubi whined.

'Okay this is awkward but we have a test to finish so let's get back to it.' Sasuke explained containing his frustration.

'Alright!' "Over the past week I developed a new alteration to rasengan." Naruto said as he began pulling the air around his palm in a circular vacuum that was so strong it still made a sphere of compressed air, "Now Sasuke if you don't mind if you don't mind how about giving me some fire power!"

"Gladly! _**Katon: Goukakyou!"**_ he called out.

As the flames shot towards Naruto they were immediately attracted to the vacuum like sphere in the middle of his palm shaping the flames into a controlled sphere of fire as he began charging at Kakashi with it calling out, "_**Katon: Hisenkyuushuugan!**_" and just as it made contact with Kakashi it exploded causing a firestorm to erupt in the clearing.

Luckily for Naruto he was protected by his senjutsu. Just before the explosion Sasuke shut his left eye, struck the ground with his hands and called out, "_**Kekkai Genkai no jutsu: Mangekyoupo: Doryuyoroidou!**_" thus activating one of his new mangekyou techniques and causing all the earth in his vision to turn to mud and cover his body creating a strange mud armor. Sakura was thankfully far out of range in the bushes surrounding the clearing while the firestorm was in the middle of it. Unfortunately, the flames began getting out of control and began to lick the edges of the clearing. At the first sign of this Sasuke opened his left eye and shut his right one, crossed his arms over his chest, and called out, "_**Kekkai Genkai no jutsu: Mangekyoupo: Suijin!**_" and as soon as he had done this all the water in the area rushed to the flames that he was staring at suffocating them. On the ground where the fire had once covered all that remained was a good deal of soot, "Damn it Kawarimi, oh no Sakura! Naruto set up your clones we're going to finish this."

"Right. _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_!" he called out creating a clone em between himself and Sasuke as well as between Sakura and Sasuke. "You're up Sasuke. Do it."

"Hmm," he nodded before calling out, "_**Chidori Nagiri!**_" sending bolts of electricity in all directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Sakura xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared on in shock at everything that her teammates were capable of especially as a team. She knew that there was so much more to them than just what they had already done. She turned away covering her eyes when Naruto's attack became too intense to watch and when she turned back around she saw a Naruto clone obstructing her view. This let her know that her part of the plan was about to commence so it was all about to be up to her.

Sure enough once the clone dispersed she turned around to find Kakashi paralyzed due to the electricity from Sasuke's jutsu. She quickly took out a kunai and cut the strings connecting the bells to his belt loop. She then collected the fallen bells and joined her teammates in the clearing.

As soon as Kakashi could move again he came into the clearing and saw his three possible students sitting on the stumps and talking about teaching each other different techniques, 'Well they're all but a team at this point, but just to make sure…' "Alright which two of you get to keep the bells and pass the test?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi slightly disappointed at this but decided it was for the best as she spoke first, "I think that Sasuke, and Naruto should keep the bells since I'm sure it's obvious that they are easily stronger than me and if it wasn't for their skills and planning I wouldn't have even been able to get a bell at all. Besides I'd just slow them down, or get in the way."

The smiles on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces just grew even more at hearing this and Naruto spoke next, "I think that Sakura and Sasuke should get the bells because they are better suited to be a team that would be easier to teach since they both share an equal affinity for genjutsu unlike me."

Sasuke spoke up next, "I think Naruto and Sakura should get the bells because of their differing styles being more capable of complimenting each other and it'd be far easier to find things to teach them."

Kakashi sighed and gave into his fate, "Well as appealing as all your ideas sound you guys pass together and are officially team seven. So here are those bentos and I'll go tell Hokage-sama about the newest Konoha genin team."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Three Hours Later at the Nara compound xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru had recently gotten back from his test with his team only five minutes. "Mendoukse, Naruto today isn't one of the days that would be good for playing shogi and since you haven't won yet I'm not obligated to train with you yet."

"That's not why we're here." Sasuke said. Shikamaru bent his head back slightly finding Sasuke directly behind him with a scroll in his hand while Naruto leaned against a tree off to the right. He tossed the scroll to Shikamaru who caught it and put it into his hip pouch. "That scroll contains information on many enemies of Konoha, their targets, and the resources available at different times to use against them. We need you to come up with strategies to beat them separately and in any combination possible."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't there's a good chance that at least one of them will destroy everyone you ever held close and everyone that they held close."

"What makes you think that I can do it?"

"We both know you're smart enough, and we believe in you shika." Naruto interjected from his place by the trees.

"How long do I have?"

"The sooner the better. It's impossible to tell precisely when they'll attack just that they will and they'll cause massive amounts of destruction and chaos when they do. So will you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai!" but as soon as they had left he sighed before saying, "Mendoukse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Finally it's done that took my lazy months and it was far too long and far too much work *sigh* mendoukse anyway I'm thinking about updating weekly or maybe monthly with what I have at the time kinda like spoilers. Tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews-or any-in the positive then I'll go through with it.

Anyway this chapter was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song Unknown Soldier. If any of you guys has an idea for a better summary-or title-I need it and if any of you who like this story could advertise it to friends, regularly read from authors, or viewers of your own stories that be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think of my fight scenes and if you want to know about the jutsu review and tell me.

Just give me some feedback on what you like or dislike about the story and get the word out. The story's survival may not henge on it but I could really use some reviews. I've become a crack addict with the reviews as my crack. **GIVE ME MY CRACK!!!!** Ja ne.


	4. Shinen's Challenge

I'm appalled that I'm about to do what it is that I'm about to do but under my current circumstances I'm afraid I'm about to do something I swore to myself to never do. I'm officially placing this story on a temporary Hiatus. This hiatus is due to the fact that I have absolutely lost access to my computer's Word and Excel(which has been a very crucial tool in my creation and reading of fanfiction) and have nearly lost the use of my internet explorer for an unknown amount of time. Don't worry I will pick back up with this story eventually and will be handwriting the chapters in preparation of bringing this story back and trust me what I have in store you'll never guess. You know what let's see if you can. I would like anyone out their to make their own stories of what they think either will, or should happen next in the story and post it up on and once a month if any of you decide to go through with this challenge I'll post who I think is coming along closest to my story. If you choose to accept this challenge then PM me when you have your first chapter up with a link to the chapter.

This is Shinen no Hikari down but not out. Be patient and never give up.


End file.
